Operative
The Operative is a Class featured in ''BRINK''. It plays a stealth style of gameplay helping the team from behind enemy lines by disguising and INterrogating the enemy. Playing Operative Hack enemy defenses, Command Posts and turrets, provide battlefield intelligence, and sneak behind enemy lines. Hacking may be done short or long ranged, but the closer you are the faster the object is hacked. This must be done by connecting to the terminal you intend to hack, i.e. getting in close contact. While you are hacking, you emit a beeping sound, and if you are interrupted, you have to start over and reconnect at the terminal, whether for turret or command post. If turrets are hacked, the operative can shoot with it in first person view. Operatives can interrogate Incapacitated enemies (they cannot be dead), thus giving his team a radar for 10 seconds, giving off the position of operatives. With other abilities the operative can give teammates additional time for a radar, or wall hacks with the radar, so operatives can see players through walls. This is most likely done by colored silhouettes. Operatives can also disguise themselves as enemies by engaging the Disguise function when near a downed opponent, even if the body type is different, light/med/heavy. This means your actions are a big part of how enemies know who is friend and who is foe. Note: there is friendly fire, so there is no TF2, "spy checking." According to SD, operatives can see enemy ones, though it is not confirmed how this works. It's possible that they assume that operatives are rarely close to base. Operatives also have the ability to place timed sticky grenades directly onto enemy combatants which, if not defused within an allotted time by another operative, will explode, resulting in instant death for the affected character. An operative can also see land mines placed by engineers Operative Abilities: *Cortex Bomb: A grenade that automatically detonates when the Operative is Incapacitated, doing major damage to soldiers in the blast radius in exchange for forcing the Operative to wait until the respawn timer reaches zero. *Caltrops: A grenade that releases spikes into a blast radius, injuring any soldier walking or running through them. *Firewall: Allows the Operative to install a code into a Command Post, thereby increasing the time necessary for enemy players to take a Command Post. *Sticky Bomb: Sticky Bomb lets you throw a powerful grenade which sticks to any enemy it touches and can only be removed by their teammates. Enemies can destroy the sticky grenade by shooting at it while still on the ground. There is a Cooldown period between successive uses. *Standard Operative Kit : Operatives can complete Hack Objectives and disguise themselves as Downed enemies. This disguise lasts until you interact with an objective, fire a weapon or are hit by an enemy Homing Beacon. Enemies may suspect you, but can't be sure without actually killing you. If an enemy sees you in the act of disguising, your disguise will also fail. *Comms Hack : Comms Hack lets you extract tactical intel information from Incapacitated enemies. If succesful, every enemy's location will be shown on your and your teammate's radar, giving your team a huge advantage. The effect will only last for a brief time. *Hack Turret : Hack Turret lets you reprogram an enemy turret to become a friendly turret, owned by you. Approach the enemy turret from behind to increase your chances of hacking it. Equipment: *Portable Hacking Device *Caltrops Grenade *Unidentified Grenade Also see: *Engineer *Medic *Soldier Category:Classes Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities